


Hard and sweet - Corazon x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Hard and sweet - Corazon x Reader

You were in a feverish make out with the man known as Corazon, he was supposed to be on a ‘mission’ for the Donquioxte family, and instead of ‘eliminating a target’ he had other plans in mind. It was your anniversary and he had special plans in mind. He wasted no time undressing you and himself, it had been so long since the two of you were together and your bodies were burning for each other. He held your hands over your head suddenly and tied them above the bed post with some rope he had discreetly hidden in his palm, you were taken by surprise by this action as it was so sudden. He observed you closely as his lips never left yours, your face became red as he had made sure that the rope was tied extra tightly. When he pulled away, he looked over your frail, helpless form, smirking a bit, somewhat similar to his brother’s grin. You shift nervously and struggle in the restraint, “R-Roci-“ he shushed you by pressing his finger to your lips. He grinned slightly wider, now resembling his older siblings smile, using his ability to silence only you. You watch him nervously as he reached over the side of the bed, getting more rope, his eyes sparkled mischievously as he tugged the rope in his hands, testing it’s sturdiness in a teasing manor.

He swiftly went to work, tying your body up with the rope in intricate detail, tightly around your body and round your mouth to gag you. You muffle something but no sound reached his ears, he still had you silenced and helpless, “_____, tonight, you’re all mine, even when your body goes ragged, I’m going to fuck you until I can’t cum anymore,” he declared in a dominant manor. You had never seen him get so assertive before, it was kind of a turn on, but you also feared it, he didn’t exactly act like himself since you two had reunited, he was slightly more brooding and manly when he came, you had worried he had been exposed and brainwashed by his brother, it would explain why he acted the way he did. All you could do right now was watch and let him take advantage of your body. His erection was slightly larger than it had normally been before, it throbbed more so than usual, deep red and excruciating. His fingers ran up and down your body slowly, slower over your delicate areas. 

You yourself would throb and wine for more only for it to be silenced by his ability, “you want me don’t you?” He purred, slipping a finger under the rope around your neck and tugging it slightly, for some reason this turned you on even more. He finally lifted the sound barrier and let your begging cries be heard, “you sound like you’re in pain, poor, poor, _____. I’ll relieve that for you.” He rumbled lowly and suddenly forced his hand around your neck, squeezing tightly but enough for you to still be able to breathe as he slammed himself into you. You moan loudly, muffled under the rope as he became erratic and forceful inside you, choking you ever so slightly, your restraints getting tighter as your muscles expanded from all the excitement. It all felt so painful yet so good at the same time, “you like that _____? Does it feel good?” He rumbles, groaning lowly, “you’re going to milk me dry.” Your muscles tightened around him as you reach your first climax in no time and it was quite intense, forcing him to release as well, but it didn’t waiver him for a second as his thrusts only became harder and wild.

It would be several hours later when he finally got tired, both your and his body were drenched in sweat as well as your mixed juices. Your body had gone ragged and had given up three hours prior, before he decided to throw in the towel. Though exhausted, he made sure to untie your body and wrists, tossing the rope to the floor before he cuddled with you, a big, goofy grin plastered on his face, there was no doubt in your mind, this was him. “Did you like that _____? I thought you might like a little kinkiness this time around. I mean- it has been months since we last saw each other…” He went back to being the same old shy goofball, holding you in his chest and stroking your hair. You stayed silent, as you had lost your voice in that intense session. He kissed your face and made sure you had cooled down with a cool rag he had in a bowl beside the bed as you would drift to sleep against his chest, “_____, I love you. Never forget that,” he whispered in your ear. He had given you forceful, incredible, dominant sex, and here was giving you the sweet aftercare that could only be described as Roci.


End file.
